


Distant Memory

by orphan_account



Series: This Is Home AU [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Completed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff?, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Mikey is the best, Other, Panic Attacks, Some Humor, Some Plot, This is a series, You Better Watch Out, almost done with it, april is a good child, be warned this story will have someone having a panic attack, comments?, leo is a worried boi, maybe running out away in the night with no warning isnt such a bad idea, no one has any idea whats going on, no ships intended, raph calm down, rottmnt, some characters will reappear soon, splinter is a good parent, the turtles are kinda the exact opposite except for mikey, this is how i think april met the turtles, your brothers are worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I-It's okay! I- uhhh-""It's not okay!""You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing!""Now we're going to be murdered or sold by a criminal!" "And only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!""I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend."





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This page is mostly about the warnings so be prepared. Also, some things I wanted to get clear a bit. The story will probably be updated tomorrow

**Warnings:**

This story will contain:

-Possible sensitive or triggering subjects.

-Mentions of murder or being sold off.

-Panic Attacks.

-Angst.

-Someone with the phobia of Thanatophobia which is the phobia of losing someone loved one, or the fear of death.

-Mentions of Panic Attacks.

-Discrimination. (Against mutants)

-Talk of experimenting on a mutant. (Example: Cutting them open for tests)

-Possible character death and mentions of it.

**Summary:**

**"** I-It's okay! I- uhhh- **" "** It's not okay! **" "** You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing" "Now ****we're going to be murdered or sold by a criminal!" "And only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!" "I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend."

**Notes:**

-No shipping intended in this story.

-This is my take on how April met the turtles in Rise. The child versions of the characters will act differently from how they are now since people change from when they were kids.

-Constructive Criticism is welcomed with open arms.

-Don't feel pressured to kudos, comment or keep reading the story. You don't have to, I can understand if you don't feel like doing any of them. If you wanna show support you can kudos or leave a positive comment, or some constructive criticism, though, just reading the story is enough to show support if you don't want to kudos or comment.

-Thank you for reading this story. An update will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran along the rooftop feeling the air blow on his face and through his mask tails as he ran, he felt free and this was all that mattered. Right now all that mattered was himself and finally getting the freedom he's deserved this moment. Sure he'd have to go find Leo again, but he didn't care, he wanted this and he was getting it, he wanted to feel free for a moment, just by himself and not with his brother by his side watching him so he won't get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the update you've been waiting for. The only reason I've published it on the same day is that I've been working on it before I even posted this story.

He ran along the rooftop feeling the air blow on his face and through his mask tails as he ran, he felt free and this was all that mattered. Right now all that mattered was himself and finally getting the freedom he's deserved this moment. Sure he'd have to go find Leo again, but he didn't care, he wanted this and he was getting it, he wanted to feel free for a moment, just by himself and not with his brother by his side watching him so he won't get hurt.

Sure he'd have to go find Leo and get a lecture on how if he had gotten himself hurt doing this it was his fault. He would have to go home to a timid brother, an eccentric brother, worried brother and an overprotective dad but he just didn't feel like worrying about it now, all he felt worrying about was nothing. He suddenly stopped in his step, he never had seen the night sky before and yet he was ignoring it, he couldn't fathom why he was ignoring it's beautiful. He took a step towards the edge of the roof and proceeded to sit down on the edge of it and gaze up at the night sky to admire its beauty. The sky was a haze of glimmering colors like lavender, lazuli blue, blue, violet, and navy blue. The puddles that had covered most of the roads and the rooftops too, the water is a dark shade as the moonlight emitted from its watery surface.

His thoughts drifted off to his brothers, they were alike but different at the same time, he was sure they'd change over the years, no one stays the same forever and they were no exception. You first had the youngest, Mikey, he was the brother that had the most energy and was the most eccentric, if he ever saw something new he'd go try and see what it was, he was a box turtle and whenever in trouble he'd hide in his shell, something none of them could ever do. He was 8, a year younger than him.

Then they had Leo, both of them were the same age and Mikey liked to call them the 'Disaster Twins' he didn't know why they weren't even the same type of turtle. Leo was a red-eared slider and he was a soft-shell nothing but their ages were similar, well at least he thinks that's the only thing similar between the two of them. Leo was sort of the doctor of the group, he dealt with injuries and with himself convincing him to go with the surface with him only to run off with no lead to where he was whatsoever, which would probably leave him worried sick. He was 9 along with himself.

Then you had the oldest brother, Raph, a snapping turtle. Even though he was the toughest of all of his siblings, and a snapping turtle to add to that, he was surprisingly, the timidest out of all of them. He doubted this would last long though, he would eventually have to outgrow it being the oldest, and self-proclaimed 'leader' of the group. He never understood how he could even be timid in the first place, he was stronger than all of them, wouldn't that give him some sort of confidence? But it somehow didn't it was a mystery even he couldn't solve. He was 10, a year older than him.

And then you had Splinter, he had known his dad ever since he was 2. He didn't really remember much from when he was 1 through 4 except for a neon green blur of things, it weirded him out but he shrugged it off. He had brought back food, supplies, and toys that they needed to survive- Well they didn't really need toys to survived but it was a thing that kept them occupied most of the time. He'd read to them to sleep, protect them from the monsters of the sewers, and watch over them. He was a good father, he always had been, he had encouraged their talents just like every parent should, some may not but he did. He was their dad and they loved him for caring for them.

That was his family, he never really showed it but he appreciated them a lot. He just wishes that they weren't so-

"LET GO YOU CRIMINAL SCUM! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY GODAMN BAG!"

He snapped out of if his thoughts and looked over to the sight in the alleyway underneath him, it was a human girl having her bag being stolen from her. He wanted to help but he didn't know what to do. His dad had always told him that humans were dangerous. "What would Lou Jitsu do?..." He muttered. An idea flashed through his mind. He would save the girl of course! He had to, after all, that's what his hero would do in this kind of situation. Now all he had to do was find a way to get down into the alleyway, he quickly looked around for a possible way to get down...

The fire escape! It was the perfect way to get down there and save the girl. He quickly stood up and rushed towards the fire escape, trying to not make a sound. He jumped over the ledge and onto the fire escape and rushed down it as quietly as he could, even is he had made noise doing it which he had, they were too occupied with something to even notice his sudden appearance in the scene. He reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced over to the seen that was right in front of him. A girl with brown curly lock with her hair in buns wearing a green hoodie was getting her bag stolen from some kind of criminal. And she clearly wasn't going to ever give it up without a fight by the looks of it. 

"LET MY BAG GOOOOOO!" She shrieked. 

He covered his head, trying to cover his ears where ever they were. 'Maybe this is why Splinter said humans were dangerous. They scream like a dying a siren on helium.' Donnie thought. He snickered at his thoughts, he found it hilarious, any kid his age would. 'Maybe I should do something. Like surprise attack the criminal and then be the hero like Lou Jitsu! I'll be just like Lou Jitsu and save the day, and dad will let me go to the topside whenever I want!' Donnie thought. He internally cheered and then rushed on to tackle the criminal. This was something he had instantly regretted. In hindsight, it was not a good idea.

The criminal lunged backward and elbowed Donnie in his plastron, he felt as if all his breath had left him in an instant. He fell backward and landed on the cold hard cement, right next to the human girl. She gasped in fear and backed away, giving up on getting her bag back in a complete instant. "W-who are y-you?!" He looked up towards her, she was clearly scared, shocked, confused and full of many more emotions. "I-I'm-" He stuttered, trying to regain his lost breath. her eyes quickly darted behind him, she reached out her hand towards him. 

"WATCH OUT!"

And his whole world went black as the darkness of his mind consumed his, evergrowing pain starting to grow at a faster rate. He was surely hurt, and if not maybe even worse. He wished he could have been there for his brothers since one of them was experiencing a pain that was close to his, if not maybe even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think, comment on what you thought and maybe even give the story a kudos? You don't have to though, just having you read it is enough to give me the motivation to continue the story.


	3. Don't Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W-what do you mean Donnie's g-g-gone?!" Raph stuttered, confused and terrified. Leo slowly nodded, guilt clearly showing in his face. "We lost Don?" Mikey pouted. Leo put his hand on Mikey's head and patted it. "Don't worry Mikey, dad is gonna find Mikey," Leo said. Mikey's frown turned into a grin, he tightly hugged Leo. "You're right big bro! Dad always saves the day!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo chuckled nervously and tried to hug his brother face, a feeling of uncertainty, guilt, and worry fogging up the back of his mind. He felt like something was gonna happen, something really bad, and he won't be able to help at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will contain material that is possibly triggering or sensitive to others. Reader discretion is advised.

###### Warning: This chapter will contain material that is possibly triggering or sensitive to others. Reader discretion is advised.

# Don't Panic

"W-what do you mean Donnie's g-g-gone?!" Raph stuttered, confused and terrified. Leo slowly nodded, guilt clearly showing in his face. "We lost Don?" Mikey pouted. Leo put his hand on Mikey's head and patted it. "Don't worry Mikey, dad is gonna find Mikey," Leo said. Mikey's frown turned into a grin, he tightly hugged Leo. "You're right big bro! Dad always saves the day!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo chuckled nervously and tried to hug his brother face, a feeling of uncertainty, guilt, and worry fogging up the back of his mind. He felt like something was gonna happen, something really bad, and he won't be able to help at all.

Raph started to pace back and forth, the 'What-ifs?' constantly running through his mind, he knew something happened to his brother, he felt it down in his heart, or that might have just been the sense of losing his brother and the terror of it constantly reminding him that it would be his fault since he's the older brother. And even if he could find his brother he'd be too late. His breath quickened as he felt himself being consumed by terror, fear, and the loss of control in his thoughts, it feels hard to breathe.

His heart raced as the thoughts of losing his little brother ran through his mind, he desperately wanted them all to stop. He wanted to see his brother walk into the lair completely unscathed. To see his brother in front of him, not as an illusion or a thought but as a real being. He felt his chest tighten as numbness ran through his body. He didn't know what to do or what was going on, it didn't feel exactly too great either. He turned his head towards his brothers. Their eyes were widened, fear, and confusion in their eyes, they didn't know what was going on either. Mikey was hiding behind Leo, he couldn't hear what he was saying but he was obviously distressed, he wouldn't have that look on his face or be crying if he wasn't.

A shock of agonizing pain ripped through his body as he fell to the floor, he didn't hear the sound he made but it caused Leo to send Mikey off somewhere. He didn't want either of them especially Mikey to see him in this state. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it seemed like it was gonna be his doom if nothing was done. His vision was starting to become a blurred mess of colors, was this really going to be his end? It probably was. 

***

Both of them were shocked at the seen in front of them, what was happening to their big brother? Mikey clung to Leo's arm, scared, confused, and worried. "L-Leo... What's happening to R-Raphie?" Mikey asked tears started to weld in his eyes. "I-I don't-" Mikey looked up at Leo, catching his gaze. "C-can you help h-him?" Mikey pleaded. "I-I can't Mikey. I don't know." Leo said. An idea flashed in his mind. He put his hand on Mikey's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "L-Leo?" Mikey was confused.

"Go get dad, he can surely do something, right?"

"R-right!"

Mikey rushed off to go get his father, he better hurry, if he didn't, his brother was as good as dead. Leo quickly walked over to his brother, fear consuming him. He didn't his brother to die. He nudged his brother, hoping to get a reaction, he thankfully did. His eyes were glassy, he had a faraway look to him. He was clearly panicking, but he wasn't sure if that wasn't the real reason why he was acting like that. He was scared that if he tried to reassure his brother it would only make it worse, he didn't him to suffer anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see his father and his brother Mikey behind him. "Bring yourself and Orange into your room and wait there until I say you can come out. I will take care of your brother." Splinter said. Leo nodded and went and grabbed his brother's hand; he lead him to his room.

"Is Raphie okay Leon?"

"I don't know Mikey. I-I just don't know."

***

Splinter walked into the boy's room a few hours later, they both looked at the door when it opened. It was their dad, but their brother wasn't with him... They rushed over to their dad, questions filling their minds. "Is Raph gonna be okay dad? Is he gonna be okay?" Mikey asked. "Orange, I do not know if he will. It depends on how strong he is and if he is willing to use that strength to better himself and not give out." Both Leo and Mikey's tuned to hopeful to scared. Was their brother really gonna die? Was this gonna be the last they saw of their brother.

"He wouldn't, he wouldn't leave us. He'd never.",


	4. It's Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-It's okay! I- uhhh-"
> 
> "It's not okay!" Donnie scooted away in shock of her sudden outburst
> 
> "You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing!"
> 
> "Now we're going to be murdered or sold by a criminal!"
> 
> "And only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!" She said and tears started to burn in the corner of her eyes.
> 
> "I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend." Tears started to stream down her face; eyebrows furrowing as her eyes closed. She let out a pained sobbed and covered eyes with her hands, letting out sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may contain triggering or sensitive content. Viewer discretion is advised.

***

The following morning had arrived and it felt like an eternity to Leo and Mikey, they couldn't get much sleep due to the constant nightmares haunting them; as shadows crept around the corners of their room waiting for the right time to pounce on them for them to wake up when they did. They just wanted to see if both of their brothers were okay. They had already been awake when their father walked in the room, their eyes were bright, bright with hope that their father had found their father. They asked if their brother was okay, they got no replied and were only told to follow him they wanted to see their brother. They quickly nodded and followed their father.

They followed their dad and were led to their father's room, they were confused about why they were lead there. They were only told to go in if they wanted to see their brother they did so they complied. When they went in their brother was there sitting on the floor looking around the room, seemingly unaware where he was or that his brothers were there. Tears welled up in the corner of both of the boy's eyes, they rushed over to their brother to hug him. He wasn't gone, and he wasn't going to leave them ever again if they had anything to do about it.

***

Donnie groaned as he rubbed his head, it was swirling with pain, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. He cracked open an eye and tried to focus on other things but the pain in his head, the nearby conversation of two people that he could only assume were adults was the thing he tried to focus on.

"We've caught a human girl and a mutant. Is that correct?"

"That is correct, they both will be put into testing and experiments to will be put on them. Questions will be asked,"

"Why the human girl? Surely she is no use to us, she has shown a lack of remorse for the mutant. It makes no sense to test or experiment on someone with no use."

"That is where you are correct, but I'd have to stop you there. She could tell anyone about the illegal tests being run on mutants and humans if we free her, freeing her could ruin us. Besides I doubt she doesn't care about that monstrous creature, it's a plan to trick us into freeing her so she can tell the authorities about what we do. She cares for, she just prefers that we don't know that she does."

"..."

"Smart idea, smart indeed."

"Thank you very much."

"So when will we perform the tests and experiments?"

"We will take a week to observe the test subjects and how they act or respond to this situation they are in; they will be feed and given water regularly. Once we find out the results we will start to perform test and experiments depending on the results we get we will decide on what kind of experiments we will do on them."

"I expect we will still cut the mutant open? Correct?"

"Of course we will, but that will be after the tests and experiments are performed; we will decide after it where we will go from there if results go out as planned. "

"I never thought I'd be the first one in existence to ever cut open a mutant turtle. This is a major step in our research to cut open one, even if it's illegal to do so that won't stop us now."

"When we cut that thing open we will find out its body system and how it functions, and if it is more human or turtle-like, can it perform acts as humans do without a turtle function coming to place, can it re-"

"AHEM, that's enough with that, we don't need to know everything right away, it is a child mutant; and adult human and mutant is the real approach to that, not children; you disgusting person."

"Sorry, got a little carried away."

"That is completely fine but try to hold yourself back next time, but I really didn't need a mental picture of what you were about to say in my mind now. Later on in the day we will feed and give them water, I suggest you be careful with the human; she was aggressive and seemingly didn't want to listen."

"Then I will tell the others to be careful, I will see you again I presume."

"Correct, bye again Doctor,"

"Bye, Doc,"

They were going to kill him, he would never see his brothers again. Maybe trying being like Lou Jitsu isn't his strong suit and he should just stay inventing stuff; that's the only thing he's good at, he's just a weak softshell turtle unlike like his brothers who are way stronger than him. He had tried to be like his brothers but he couldn't he could never be like them, even if he did get out of here alive he felt like shutting himself off from his brothers who were better then him in ways he could never be, he should just stick with what he's good at and leave them all alone to be better than him by themselves and try to be more like his brothers while he does that.

"Oh god no, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I don't wanna die, I'm too young to die. I'm too young to die." He looked over to see the same girl that he had tried to defend but had horribly failed to do so, god he felt so useless for that. He didn't want to talk to her right now, he didn't deserve to for he failed to protect her, that's what he had felt at least. She was probably scared because she was trapped with a mutant, humans didn't like mutants; she was probably the same as the others. She had her knees close to her chest hugging them with her arms as she whispered out what she was previously saying.

He turned away only to look at her again, she caught his glance. She didn't back away or scream in fear like his father said they would, she put her guard down instead; she placed her arms by her side and let her legs slide closer away from her. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you the mutant that tried to save me?" He nodded and looked away, he didn't know why she wasn't trying to get as far away from him. 

She scooted closer to him. "Thanks..." She scratched the back of her neck. "They always said mutants were evil creatures that hated humans" He scooted away from her. She reached out to grab him on the shoulder, he flinched. "N-not like you're like that at all- I mean..." He looked at her. She looked away and rubbed her arm. "You're kinda like me in some kind of way." She muttered as he looked at her confused on what she was saying. "What do you mean?..."

"We're both outcasts and no dares to look past that were not popular or how we look. We're judged on how people see us, not even bothering to get to know us and all; leaving us just to think we're as useless as a thrown out wrapper when we're so much than that." She explained, she looked like she was going to cry but she wasn't. She looked at her. "I know how you feel, I guess that's what makes us so special, right? On how you changed how I see humans and how you see mutants." He admitted, she nodded. 

"So what's you're name?" He asked. "April, what's your's I can't remember what you told me?" "Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." Silence spread across the two.

"Where... Are we anyway?" 

"Trapped in a containment cell so tests and experiments can be performed on us later."

She gasped in shock, she didn't think about that or even bother listening in on the adult's conversation.

"I-it's okay!"

"Are we even close to home or a way out!?"

"Y-yeah. Sure,"

"You better start talking,"

"Don't worry April, I have an idea that will definitely work a hundred percent!"

"When the scientist get back from when they were talking about experimenting on us or possibly cutting both of us open-"

"CUTTING US OPEN?!

"It's not so bad,"

"I-It's okay! I- uhhh-"

"It's not okay!" Donnie scooted away in shock of her sudden outburst

"You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing!"

"Now we're going to be murdered or sold by a criminal!"

"And only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!" She said and tears started to burn in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend." Tears started to stream down her face; eyebrows furrowing as her eyes closed. She let out a pained sobbed and covered eyes with her hands, letting out sobs.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, she moved her hands away from her eyes and looked at him, he was holding a necklace; it looked just like the one she had when she was a little kid. It was a necklace with a green stone on it, her parents gave that to her; that had been a year ago, she thought she lost it. "We can be friends," He scooted closer to her and held the necklace closer in her reach. "I saw you last year when I went with my dad to scavage for food and toys with him; you tried to your necklace in your bag but it fell out when your dad told you to hurry up. I picked it up but then I couldn't find you." She stopped sobbing.

"I hid it away from my brothers so it could last longer, in case I saw you again when me and my brother or dad went out on the surface again" He explained. "I'm sorry April," He put the necklace around her neck. "If I had returned your necklace back then and didn't try to help, you wouldn't be stuck in this containment cell with me now." He apologized. April softly smiled. "It's okay, I'm glad I got to meet you, you really changed my opinion on mutants and I did the same thing for you with humans." She gave him a reassuring glance, another long silence spread across them.

"So how are we going to get out now?" She asked. Donnie looked surprised by her sudden question.

"Oh yeah, so here's the plan."...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of it, a comment would really help, along with a kudos to show you liked the chapter; but you don't have to it's completely fine if you don't, just knowing you read that chapter is enough.


	5. Vanishing Into The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why wasn't I paying attention? Why didn't I look for him? Why couldn't I say goodbye? Why did these have to happen? Why? Why? WHY?' The question plagued my mind and never seemed to leave no matter what I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it, sorry it took so long; got stuck on the chapter for a while.

"Wait! You have no idea if we're being watched or not; One of them could be on the other side of the door watching us! I can think of many ways this plan could go wrong Don!" April argued he shushed her, beckoning her to lower her voice. "It's our only chance April; Do you want to die?!" Donnie angrily whispered. "No!" She whispered back. "Okay then, follow the plan and try to avoid everything that you can and try not to run into anything!" Donnie instructed, April nodded back; the door opened as a shadow of a doctor crept into the room. They were carrying a tray with a plate and cups of some sort of drink.

"3."

"What are you-" A sense of confusion had caused the doctor to forget about the importance of the door; thinking about what the test subjects were doing seemed more important.

"2..."

"-Two doing?"

"1! GO!"

He pointed towards the door and rushed as April rushed by his side. The scientist backed up as they rushed towards him. They rushed past him the scientist tumbled back as the tray fell out of his hand the food and drinks falling onto the floor. The scientist regained his balance and pointed in the direction of them with a scream of "STOP THEM!" They quickly turned the corner and stopped trying to regain their breath, they didn't have much time till footsteps quickly became louder from the distance. April grabbed Donnie's hand and started to run ahead, she looked at him and quickly said. "Come on!" He nodded and followed her lead, they had to be quick if they wanted to get out of here. 

They ran as fast as they could as the scientists and doctors began to trail behind them. The doors and windows that peered into the room of other test subjects began to blur as they raced down them together; a sense of urgency and panic beginning to fuel their every movement of escaping this horrid place, they swerved around the corner and hid under the stairs. They moved the boxes that were placed under the stairs to try and hide from view. Their hearts were racing from all the running and the panic that had fallen upon them. They both calmed down and waited for the footsteps to distance themselves from as far as they could so they could make their escape.

They let go of each other's hand feeling no need to hold the other's since it was only to keep the other one up with them. "Should we go?" She whispered as she looked at him. He looked forward and whispered "Maybe... But I-" Screams of pure agony rang out and they both jumped in surprise; a clear message was at a display by the simple sound.

They weren't safe here; they needed to get out before they were next.

_Why?- Leon's P.O.V_

'Why wasn't I paying attention? Why didn't I look for him? Why couldn't I say goodbye? Why did these have to happen? Why? Why? WHY?' The question plagued my mind and never seemed to leave no matter what I tried. 

I didn't get any sleep last night because of the nightmare I had kept having; the nightmare of losing my twin and big brother, Donnie, and Raph. What if something close to what happened to Raph happens to Mikey; if it does I need to be able to do something, I need to have some sort of role in this family other than standing by and being useless like I always have. I need to save my brothers next time it happens; I need to do my research and become of use as a doctor. If something like that happens again I can be useful by being a doctor and be there when dad isn't there.

As glad as I am that Raph isn't dead but that still doesn't help the fact that we almost lost him; what if the same thing happens to Donnie and we almost lose him, what if he isn't dead but only just hurt and scared. I don't want to lose my brother, and we almost lost the other one so it'd be just as bad. I can't even try to look at him in the eyes anymore or even try to talk to time since it's my fault we almost lost him; I should have known what to do in that situation and not be a complete idiot as a witness. I don't think I can look Raph or Donnie if he's alive in the eyes until I find a way to become useful again and not let a situation like this happen again.

I have to change in order to prevent anything like this from happening again, I have to become a doctor.

_Vanishing Into The Shadow's-No one's P.O.V_

They had somehow escaped, they don't know how but they did; they had gotten injured in the process but that was a minor set back to the real problem at hand: where were they going to stay for the night? They had managed to hide in a nearby alleyway; surprisingly the same alleyway that they first met. When the footsteps faded into the near distance Donnie had waved April over to a nearby manhole. She wasn't sure why they had to go in the sewer but apparently, he lived down there and it was the safest place they could go to right now. She reluctantly complied and followed him down there. 

They had made their journey through the sewer as quick and as swift as they could; trying to lead her to the safest place he could with minor injuries possible. He wished he could have helped her make it there the full way but his body disagreed with him fully; he collapsed from exhaustion. He just wanted to go home and see his brothers and show them he was completely fine. He felt like something happened while he was gone, he didn't want to know but he knew it was because of him going missing it happened. April was scared half to death when her friend collapsed in her arms, she felt tears well in the corner of her eyes, but she ignored them and trudged on, she wasn't going to let him die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I can get the next chapter out soon, I'll try working on it tomorrow but no promises though.


	6. Travel To Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s what she was, and that’s what she would always be; weak and pathetic.
> 
> She slowly walked her way to the light from a far away tunnel. ‘Was that what he was talking about? Was that his home? Is that the place I’m supposed to go?’ She kept on moving towards the light until it consumed her. Her eyes were shut once she entered it, she opened them up blinking a couple of time at what she saw. There were more of them. There sat three mutant turtles, a small one, a striped one, and a spiky one just sitting there looking at her in shock.
> 
> “D-Donnie?… Is he- Did she?” The small one uttered tears starting to well up in his eyes. He got up at took a few step forwards until the striped one grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Miguel don’t get to close to it. I-it might hurt too.” The spiky one stood there in shock until he quickly took action and stood in front of his brother, gaining a fight stance. There was a fire in his eye, a fire of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took so long! Didn't know how to write this chapter but I finally finished it, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Notice: They live in a different house than they live in in the show.

She held him close and trudged on tears trickling down her cheeks as she slowly made her way towards the darkness that stretched further into the distance. She just wanted to relax and rest; she was injured, exhausted, sad, scared, lost, dirty, and hurt, she didn't deserve, neither of them did. She tried to focus on her surroundings to get her mind off of the pain and her thoughts of being lost and never being able to find a way to escape; nothing could get her mind off of the raw agonizing pain that shot through her body with every step. She was weak and pathetic.

That's what she was, and that's what she would always be; weak and pathetic.

She slowly walked her way to the light from a far away tunnel. 'Was that what he was talking about? Was that his home? Is that the place I'm supposed to go?' She kept on moving towards the light until it consumed her. Her eyes were shut once she entered it, she opened them up blinking a couple of time at what she saw. There were more of them. There sat three mutant turtles, a small one, a striped one, and a spiky one just sitting there looking at her in shock.

"D-Donnie?... Is he- Did she?" The small one uttered tears starting to well up in his eyes. He got up at took a few step forwards until the striped one grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Miguel don't get to close to it. I-it might hurt too." The spiky one stood there in shock until he quickly took action and stood in front of his brother, gaining a fight stance. There was a fire in his eye, a fire of rage.

"Stay away from them! I won't let ya hurt my brothers like ya hurt Don!" It was clear on what he was meaning to do, protect his brothers; protect his family. He turned his head to face his brother. "Leo, go get Pops. Mikey stay with Leo at all times." He looked towards the human girl with a glare that could kill; he wasn't going to budge unless he was told to by his dad. His brothers rushed to go get their father, it was the only thing they could do.

It was something he wouldn't do with his nature of being timid, maybe seeing his brother badly hurt along with someone he guessed hurt his brother activated something in him; maybe his instincts kicked in and he did what they told him. Either way, it was a sign of improvement on his part; he was responding well to situations at hand just on what his instincts had told him, something an older brother and a leader would need to know to keep them safe. 

She didn't know what to say, to convince them she wasn't a threat, more likely an anti-threat. It was like her throat was closed shut. A mutant rat scampered into the room, with the two younger mutant turtles following after him. His eyes widened at the sight before his eyes, a human carrying his unconscious son.

"Raphael, quickly take your brothers to my room; I shall deal with this situation for now," Splinter ordered. Raph nodded, exiting out of his fighting stance and rushed himself and his brother out of the room, tension quickly spread when they left. 

If you were to tell her a week before this that she'd be carrying a mutant turtle tha she called a friend, injured, while facing up a mutant rat they called their dad she would have called you crazy; not so crazy any more. Maybe she was crazy because this situation didn't seem so real anymore.

"Human girl, I don't know what your reason is of being here, or why you feel the need to have hurt my son but I suggest for the good of yourself you put my son down and explain your reason for hurting him." He wanted an explanation on why someone would have hurt his son, his son that had done nothing wrong and was suffering an unfair consequence. She put the mutant gently down on the ground and backed up a few steps, she had to appear as not a threat.

She put her arms out showing she had no weapon or could not reach for a weapon if she tried. "Look... J-just look at both of us. Do you really think either of us c-could have done this? Do you think I could have done this? I couldn't have, only someone else. An a-adult did this, not me, I would never do this. Y-your son told me to come here, Donnie... He told me to come here because it was the safest option, the only place we could be safe. I'll leave when I find out D-Don's alright and isn't dead. I won't even come back as long as I know he's okay. You don't have to treat my wounds. I-I promise." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She just wanted her friend to be okay.

Splinter lowered his guard over the fact that this human actually cared for them, she wasn't like the others; she was different, she was special.

Splinter sighed and walked towards his son, picking him up once he got there. He was still breathing, that was good. April stayed where she was, hands now at her side. He turned around and started walking to where the others were. April still didn't move. "Child, you can follow if you want; no harm will come to you if you do." She nodded and quickly trailed behind him, tears no longer there.

"Mr. Rat?" He turned his face to look at her with a 'Hmm?'. "Will he be okay?" She asked. "Only time will tell child, only time can tell." He answered.

"What do you mean only time will tell Mr.Rat?" She inquired. "Child, please call me Splinter if you may. And I mean that it depends on if he wants to be okay or not. Only he can decide that." She mused on his words for a few seconds and responded with a; "Is there anything I can do to help? To help him choose to be okay?" 

"Child there is nothing you can do, he must decide this by himself. But for now, let us tend to your wounds; shall we?"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think in the comments.


	7. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were all just teens, facing every challenge that could knock us down; like everyone else. We had our ups and downs, sometimes the things we faced still followed us even after not seeing them for 5 years. But I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen. We thought it was just a one-time thing, it was just me and Don who had known of their existence, but... That was just the beginning: and the placed burned down in flames for the pain it caused us three. It suffered just like we did."
> 
> -April O' Niel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I wonder what will happen?

He brought April in the room his sons were in, obviously, the turtles were shocked and scared to see the human once again there. They didn't know how exactly to feel when a human that had supposedly hurt their brother was now following their father into the room they were in. They were quickly reassured by their father that the human had done no harm to their brother and have quite, in fact, saved his life. That didn't mean they still wouldn't be cautious just in case/

She was quickly tended to her wounds and patched up. 

A few hours later she was approached by one of the three mutant turtles, it was the spiky one. She had never been fully aware that he was, in fact, taller than her, even though she was a year older than him. He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around to see him; in fact, taking in the fact that he looked like he could possibly kill someone if he wanted to.

"Umm... Hi there?" Was it a question, it had sounded like one. It was truly an awkward first encounter. "Hey there! The name's April. Your's?" He was quiet for a few seconds. "Raph..." It sounded hesitant. "Soooo- um. I saw what you did back there." There was no response. "It was pretty cool..." Still no response. "You don't talk much do you?"

...

Well, this was awkward.

"Not much of a talker are you?... You could at least say something maybe?" Nothing could save this conversation. "Or not?" Pure quietness. Oh god, someone please save this conversation.

"Ayyyyyyeeeeeee!" A striped turtle by the Leonardo slide by, he went and stood next to Raph; leaning on his arm. "Sorry for my bro's quietness. Talking isn't really his thing, he's kinda 'timid', as you would say?" Thank god he saved this conversation. April scratched the back of her head giving off a heartfelt grin. "Yeah... I can really tell." She chuckled a bit.

"Unlike him, I can talk for hours! Trust me; I won't bore you." It was true, he could talk for hours, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it could both be good and bad. "And over there-" he pointed towards the couch, that held a small turtle peeking out from the corner. "-Is Mikey. Don't worry about him, he's kinda like that. He's a little wary, ya know?" April nodded with a sheepish grin. A silence quickly spread.

"Leo,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, like ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind girl?"

"Donnie will be okay right?" 

"Trust me, he's fine. He wasn't even hurt badly... Now can you explain why exactly you both came back with injuries?"

"Trust me, that's a story for another time..."

...

"We were all just teens, facing every challenge that could knock us down; like everyone else. We had our ups and downs, sometimes the things we faced still followed us even after not seeing them for 5 years. But I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen. We thought it was just a one-time thing, it was just me and Don who had known of their existence, but... That was just the beginning: and the placed burned down in flames for the pain it caused us three. It suffered just like we did."

-April O' Niel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Tell me what you think in the comments! See you in the next part of the series soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to warn ya'll about these things, and on the actual chapter two (as in the story part, it will probably be labeled as chapter three though) there might be triggering content in there so be warned.  
> 


End file.
